Modern electronic apparatus makes extensive use of printed circuit boards employing plated through holes (PTH). As an alternative to soldering connectors in these holes, it has been Proposed to use connectors which engage the hole by friction only. Such connectors generally employ a compliant section for engagement to provide good mechanical and electrical contact. It is desirable that minimum damage be done to the PTH so that such connectors can be removed and replaced. The compliant connectors generally available take several forms: the "eye-of-the-needle" approach, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,545,080; 3,634,819; and 4,206,964: the "split beam" approach, shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,066,326; 4,186,982; and 4,443,053; and the "C" section, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,356. Another technique has utilized a straight pin having a quadrangular PTH engaging section whose diagonal exceeds the PTH diameter. The latter approach causes considerable damage to the plating and is not suitable for many applications.
Yet another technique is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,140. Therein, the compliant portion is formed in a double "C" or "split O" configuration. This works well for wire sized to 0.025" square; however, it lacks some desired rigidity for a larger size connector.
While some of the techniques work to a greater or lesser extent, all have one or more problems, such as cost of making; failure to form a good gas tight seal with the PTH; difficulty with insertion; or difficulty of removal.